Regarde, le ciel est si bleu !
by Maman bouba
Summary: Quelqu'un se réveil dans une cellule totalement fermée. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pour le savoir venez lire !
1. Réveil

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba._

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_Premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire ! Ceux qui attendent « Et si j'avais rêvé ? » je vais la reprendre des le début mais je compte la finir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Réveil.

Une étrange sensation le réveilla. Un froid glaçant comme il n'en avait connu que dans de très rare occasion. Le froid qui vous pénètre les os, qui vous brule la peau. Le froid venant du sol d'une cellule de prison. La panique ne l'envahit pas comme elle aurait du envahir une personne normal. il ne l'était pas. Il était un pilote de Gundam.

Même si cela faisant longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouver dans cette situation, ces vieux reflexes reprirent le dessus. Il ne bougea pas, n'ouvrit pas les yeux, essayant d'analyse ce qui l'entourait avec le reste de ces sens. Le sol sur lequel il était allongé était gelé et sec. Une odeur de moisissure et de vieux embaumait la pièce. Par contre, il n'entendait rien, pas un son, pas un bourdonnement, pas une respiration. Il ne ressentait aucune présence autour de lui. Ceux qui l'avaient enfermé la ne lui avaient laissé aucun moyen de deviner où il était. A part de savoir qu'il était en cellule, aucun élément ne lui permettait de dire où.

Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Il se leva délicatement en faisant bouger ses musclent et ses membres pour vérifier qu'aucune blessure n'allait l'handicaper. Il avait du mal à rassembler ses idées. Que faisait-il ici ? Qui l'avait enlevé ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était rectangulaire, les murs et le sol lisse. Aucune porte n'était visible ni aucune fenêtre. Comment avait il été mis la ? Une faible lumière était dispensée par une petite ampoule au haut plafond ce qui lui permit de se regarder. Ses mains étaient noires de suies et ses vêtements partiellement brulés. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il porta ses mains à son visage pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure qui puisse l'aider à comprendre. Il sentit quelque chose de poisseux s'écouler de ses oreilles : du sang. Voila pourquoi il n'entendait rien, ses tympans étaient endommagés. Surement par une explosion.

Soudain tout lui revient. Une explosion, une soirée, un attentat ! Il y avait eu un attentat contre lui, contre ses amis, contre Réléna et il en avait réchappé. Était-il le seul ? Où étaient les autres ?

_Un petit début tranquille… j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute ni que cela vous a saoulé ! Qui est la personne à votre avis ? Bon, en même temps il n'y a aucun indice…^^_

_Review ?_


	2. Les Souvenirs

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba._

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_Deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que le premier vous a plu…_

_Je voudrais remercier Ange pour sa review vu que je ne peux pas le faire autrement !^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : Les souvenirs.

Tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient d'un coup, tous les sentiments, les bruits, les sensations envahir sa tête et lui donnèrent les vertiges. Il se força à faire le vide et à se concentrer sur ses souvenirs pour les laisser venir à lui petit à petit.

_Flash Back : _

Quatre était arrivé un des premiers à la soirée de fiançailles de Réléna et de Heero. Ils avaient enfin décidé d'officialiser cela devant le monde entier. Ils avaient attendu que Duo revienne de sa dernière mission pour le faire. Après tout, c'était grave à lui que ces deux la s'étaient rapprochés et avaient fini par sortir ensemble.

Duo venait juste de revenir de mission et Quatre l'avait trouvé distant. Il avait essayé de le voir plusieurs fois depuis son retour mais le natté était très occupé ! Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé à Heero qui ne lui avait rien trouvé de changer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était arrivé à part le fameux Duo mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Il y avait énormément de monde, de nombreux diplomates de différents pays, des amis, de grands patrons de société, mais aussi des familles proches du couple. De peur d'un attentat, les préventers et la sécurité personnelle de Réléna avaient été renforcés.

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde voulait remercier le jeune couple. Même si certains remerciements n'étaient que formalité d'autres, comme ceux des pilotes de Gundam et de leurs plus proches amis, étaient de précieux cadeaux pour Réléna et Heero. Tous ceux qui les connaissaient un minimum savaient les difficultés qu'ils avaient eues à se trouver. C'est pourquoi Quatre ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour ces amis. Seule ombre sur le tableau était Duo. Il était venu rapidement et depuis faisait tout pour éviter le blond. Ce que Quatre ne comprenait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs senti quelque chose de différent chez son ami. De la colère, de la jalousie… Il n'en avait jamais ressenti chez lui et cela le perturbait ! Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à ses amis, Wufei lui avait répondu qu'il avait toujours eu des doutes sur les sentiments de Duo pour Heero et peut être était il juste jaloux de son couple mais que cela allait lui passé.

Quatre avait été peu convaincu par cette déclaration. Duo n'était pas attiré par Heero, cela il le savait puisqu'il lui avait demandé et la réponse du natté avait été explosive, un grand éclat de rire qui l'avait poursuivi pendant 10 minutes au moins. Non, il en était sur, quelque chose clochait et il était bien décidé à savoir quoi. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où il avait vu Duo partir. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le vit installer une mini bombe dans un chariot de la soirée servant au service des invités. Duo le lança à grande vitesse dans la salle et Quatre ne pu qu'appuyé sur l'alarme incendie avant l'explosion.

_Fin du flash back._

Quatre ouvrit ses yeux avec horreur et prononça doucement le nom de son ami. C'était impossible, Duo n'avait pu faire cela. Et pourtant… Et pourtant dans ces souvenirs, c'était bien Duo.

- Pourquoi Duo ? murmura-t-il doucement. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?

- Pour me venger évidemment ! retentit une voix dans son dos.

Quatre se retourna d'un seul coup. Plongé dans ces pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans sa geôle. Ce quelqu'un avança dans la faible lumière et Quatre reconnut son ami. Duo était devant lui, menaçant.

- C'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai enlevé, pour me venger ! Me venger de toi qui m'as trahi.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Si… fit une seconde personne qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.

D'ailleurs en y regardant bien, il y avait maintenant quatre personnes en plus de lui dans la pièce. Elles s'avancèrent dans la lumière et Quatre découvrit avec horreur que ces ravisseurs n'étaient autres que ces meilleurs amis. Wufei, Heero, Duo et même Trowa se tenaient devant lui.

_J'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute ni que cela vous a saoulé ! Merci de m'avoir lu !Review ?_


	3. L'incompréhension

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba._

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_Troisième chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : L'incompréhension.

_Bureau de Lady Une :_

Wufei faisait les cent pas dans la salle de commandement de Lady Une pendant que ces amies, assises le regardaient sans rien dire. L'attentat avait fait peu de morts malgré la puissance de la petite bombe, deux préventers et un serveur. Par contre plusieurs dizaines de blessés étaient à décompter. Ainsi que des disparus. Il y en avait deux : Quatre et Duo. Wufei avait vu Quatre appuyé sur le bouton de l'alarme incendie juste avant l'explosion.

Heero était parti analyser la bombe, il avait refusé que quiconque le fasse pour être sur de connaître toutes les informations. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il y était et Wufei commençait à perdre patience. Entre Duo et Quatre qui avaient disparu, Trowa qui était encore à l'hôpital et Heero qui analysait la bombe, il était tout seul avec une Réléna horrifiée, une Hilde silencieuse et une Sally perdu dans ses pensées. Seul lady Une essayait de le calmer bien qu'elle sache que c'était peine perdue.

Au bout d'encore trois heures d'attente, Heero arriva avec une tête d'enterrement.

- J'ai fini d'analyser les débris de la bombe, j'ai refait les analyses quatre fois d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda Réléna.

- Car les résultats me paraissaient aberrants ! dit il en tendant le dossier à Wufei qui l'ouvrir pour le lire.

- C'est impossible ! dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- j'ai refait quatre fois l'analyse Wufei, les résultats sont bons même si la conclusion ne nous plait pas. lui rétorqua Heero.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il à la fin ! explosa Hilde.

- C'est une bombe de Duo. révéla Heero.

- Mais… Mais c'est impossible, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? mumura Réléna d'une voix blanche.

- C'est bien ce que je me demande ! répliqua Heero, en la prenant dans ses bras. Et pourquoi Quatre n'est il pas la ?

- Il a dû suivre Duo puisque lui aussi a disparu. proposa Réléna.

- Non, impossible. A la distance où il était de la bombe, il n'aurait pas pu se relever, pilote de Gundam ou pas ! répliqua Wufei.

- Alors, il a été enlevé. Par Duo je suppose… réfléchit Heero.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Faire exploser une bombe aux fiançailles de ses meilleurs amis puis en enlever un autre ? C'est impossible ! réplique Hilde. Ce ne peut pas être lui !

- Et pourtant c'est bien une de ces bombes. murmura Wufei.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas lui… insista Hilde.

- Nous n'en savons rien ! annonça Heero. Et le mieux pour le moment est d'aller se reposer. Je vais passer voir Trowa à l'hôpital pour lui dire ce que nous savons, vous feriez mieux de rentrer dormir un peu. On reprendra cela demain.

- Bien. Répliqua Wufei. Venez les filles, je vous ramène.

_Hôpital, chambre de Trowa Barton._

Trowa s'était réveillé depuis peu. Lors de l'explosion, il avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête. Il ne s'était pas évanoui tout de suite et avait vu des évènements qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Heero devait passer dans quelques temps et le rouquin l'attendait avec impatience. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu Quatre et qu'il se demandait bien où il était. Ce n'était pas le genre de son amant de le laisser seul à l'hôpital et il était très inquiet.

Lorsque Heero arriva, Trova lui trouva les traits tirés. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air blessé. L'ancien pilote de Gundam s'assit aux pieds de son ami.

- Que c'est-il passé ? lui demanda Trowa.

- On a deux gros problèmes, pas mal de questions sans réponse et deux disparus…

- Disparus ?

- Oui, Duo et Quatre sont introuvables. Ils ne sont pas morts car leurs cadavres n'ont pas été retrouvés mais ils ont disparus.

- Comment est ce possible ? Ils ne peuvent pas disparaître comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas tout… La bombe qui a explosé était artisanale… Fabriqué par Duo, ça il n'y a aucun doute !

- Duo aurait fait exploser la bombe ?

- Oui…

- Hum… il a du enlever Quatre mais pourquoi… De plus, un autre truc bizarre s'est déroulé..

- Quoi donc ?

- Avant de tomber dans les pommes, quelqu'un est venu me voir. Et cette personne m'a dit « je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix… Je protégerais Quatre du mieux que je peux. Puissiez-vous me pardonner. » Sur le coup j'ai pas compris mais si c'est de Duo la bombe, c'est peut-être lui qui est venu me dire cela !

- C'est donc bien lui qui a enlevé Quatre…

- C'est possible mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… J'avais rajouté des caméras dans les différentes pièces de la maison en cas d'attentats, je compte les regarder demain avec Wufei…

- Venez donc les voir ici, je veux pouvoir bosser là-dessus avec vous.

- Très bien. Je te laisse, Réléna refuse de rester seule depuis la soirée…

- Pas de soucis, je ne crains rien ici. A demain

- A demain.

Trowa regarda son ami partir avec regrets mais il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Il pensa amèrement que tous ses amis n'allaient pas être seuls cette nuit à part lui. Et il espérait que Quatre allait bien, où qu'il soit !

_Pom, pom… Voila encore un petit chapitre… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ?_

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes et autres horreurs de ce style !^^_


	4. Mystère

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_._

_C'est encore moi !_

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Mystère.

_Bureau numéro cinq d'une usine désaffectée_.

Deux hommes regardaient un écran où apparaissent une cellule et cinq personnes. Ils n'entendaient pas très bien ce qu'elles se disaient mais l'une des cinq était à terre et semblait mal en point.

- Est il blessé ? demanda l'un deux, un homme jeune aux cheveux très courts.

- Pas gravement, mais en quoi est-ce important, Allan ? lui répondit l'autre, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

- Son pouvoir est moins puissant lorsqu'il est blessé, Guillaume, vous le savez très bien, vous avez étudié ce genre de pouvoir. Même s'il ne se rend pas compte des personnes qu'il a en face de lui, cela peut être mis sur le compte de ses blessures.

- Hum, en attendant le sujet deux a réussi à les approcher.

- Peut être mais il les a surtout évités et manifestement Quatre s'était rendu compte de quelque chose puisqu'il l'a suivi et l'a vu mettre le bombe.

- Mais on ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il a senti quelque chose de différent ou pas… se défendit l'homme avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Il n'aurait pas dû être si distant. Duo ne l'est pas lui. Répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

- Mais Duo n'est plus de toute façon.

- Effectivement, je l'ai tué lors de sa dernière mission, mais je le connaissais bien. Si vous voulez que votre plan fonctionne, ils vont devoir faire mieux que ça !

Allan sortit de la pièce pour marcher dans un long couloir qui devait le mener à sa chambre miteuse. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre évidemment, il avait vécu pire de toute façon. Et s'il voulait faire payer cela aux gens qui l'avaient trahi, il devait de prendre sur lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas la tournure de ce qui se déroulait, il allait devoir faire des sacrifices pour cela.

L'homme resté dans la pièce se concentra pour calmer sa colère. Il n'aimait pas ce jeune homme prétentieux qui remettait en question ses travaux et ses études. Même s'il devait reconnaître que tout n'était pas parfait, il n'allait pas laisser un blanc bec remettre en question ses travaux. Quand bien même celui-ci avait tué un pilote de Gundam. Il avait commencé ses travaux sous OZ pendant la guerre et ses découvertes avaient été très appréciées. Mais c'est lorsque ses efforts allaient enfin être récompensés que les pilotes de Gundam avaient gagné cette satanée guerre. Mais il avait continué en cachette, attendant son moment et surtout un nouvel investisseur pour pourvoir enfin créer ces premiers sujets. Sujets qui avaient été peu concluants jusqu'à la dernière fournée. Il allait enfin pourvoir commencé à se venger de ces pilotes qui l'avaient empêché de devenir célèbre.

_Cellule n°4._

Quatre ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était en face de ces soi-disant amis mais ne les reconnaissait pas. Son regard lui disait que c'était bien eux mais son empathie lui criait tout le contraire. Il ne ressentait que colère, amertume et chaos. Il n'avait jamais ressenti en ces amis même durant la guerre.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Quatre ? lui dit Trowa.

- Que veux tu que je comprenne ? lui répondit le blond. Duo fait exploser une bombe au beau milieu de ta soirée de fiançailles, Heero. Et ensuite, je me retrouve enfermé ici, à moitié blessé en train de vous entendre me dire que je dois payer ?!

- Oui, car tu es un des premiers à avoir oublié ce que tu as fait ! lui répondit Heero.

- Oublié ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ces milliers de personnes tuées ? Les as-tu oubliées ? lui fit Trowa.

- Non, bien sûr que non et vous le savez très bien ! Vous savez les cauchemars que je fais, tout comme vous !

- Mais tu n'as pas payé pour ses morts !

- Mais vous non plus…

- Oh, s'exclama Duo qui était un peu derrière tout le monde. On va payer rassure toi, mais on va commencer avec toi. Chopper le !

Avant que Quatre n'ait pu réagir, Wufei, qui s'était déplacé derrière lui, lui attrapa les bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il ne pu rien faire quand les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur lui vu la poigne de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ces propres amis le frappaient pour venger les morts qu'il avait causées pendant la guerre et prenaient plaisir à cela. Ses oreilles sifflaient mais malgré cela il entendait distinctement les rires de ces amis. Il sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche, sa lèvre éclatée sous les coups. Il finit par s'effondrer espérant que les coups allaient cessés. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'il sentit un premier coup de pied atteindre son ventre très vite suivi pas un deuxième. Il finit pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, ne pouvant plus ni réfléchir ni comprend ce qui se passait.

- C'est bon, s'exclama Duo. Arrêtez, il est inconscient.

- Déjà ? répondit Wufei. Il parait tellement plus résistant !

- Allons faire notre rapport, on reviendra jouer avec lui plus tard. lui répondit-il.

_Bureau numéro cinq d'une usine désaffectée_.

Le dénommé Guillaume ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qui s'était passé. Oui, sa vengeance était en route. Et rien n'allait l'arrêter !

_Pom, pom… Voila un autre chapitre… Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review ?_

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes et autres horreurs de ce style !^^ J'espère que c'est pas trop tordu comme histoire !_


	5. Découverte

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_._

_C'est encore moi !_

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_J'espère que cela vous plait…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Découverte.

Nos trois pilotes étaient assis sur le lit d'hôpital de Trowa pour regarder les différentes vidéos. Ils y étaient déjà depuis 6h et rien ne leur avait bizarre. Duo était effectivement assez distant et avait tendance à éviter ses amis mais, comme il parlait à tout le monde dans la soirée, ce n'était pas si suspect.

Au bout d'encore 1h de visionnage, Wufei finit par montrer une chose qui le chiffonnait.

- Regardez le jeune homme aux cheveux courts. Je l'observe depuis un moment sur les différentes vidéos et il tourne systématiquement le dos à la caméra où il se trouve. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais cela a le mérite de me turlupiner.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu suspect… Surtout que je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu à la soirée… murmura Heero.

- Pour le moment, on ne voit rien… Mais je l'avais remarqué aussi dans son attitude discrète alors que tout le monde essaie d'attirer l'attention pendant la soirée.

Au moment de la fin de la vidéo, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ils avaient regardé seulement les vidéos des caméras de la salle principale et cela leur avait déjà pris 7h.

- Bon, je propose une petite pause et on s'attaque à celle de la cuisine d'où venait le chariot contenant la bombe. finit par soupirer Heero.

- Très bien… fit Trowa. Il y a un truc de quand même bizarre. Tu as bien le nom et l'identité de toutes les personnes de la soirée, non ?

- Oui. confirma Heero.

- Alors qui est ce type ? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu sur les fiches d'entrée qu'on a regardé tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai, réfléchit Wufei. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Les trois jeunes hommes ressortirent les fiches d'identité demandées à l'entrée et durent se rendre à l'évidence, le fameux jeune homme n'était répertorié nulle part.

- Comment a-t-il pu rentrer ? s'exclama Heero.

- Il devait bien y avoir un endroit sans caméra… Le jardin peut être ? fit Wufei. J'avais repéré un petit coin dans l'angle mort des caméras du côté de l'aile ouest. Je t'en avais parlé d'ailleurs, Heero…

- Oui, j'y ai d'ailleurs mis une caméra le soir même. On devrait vérifier la vidéo.

C'est sous l'œil médusé des trois pilotes qu'une silhouette toute en noire apparut sur la vidéo de la caméra vers 19h. Il faisait suffisamment clair pour voir que c'était un homme assez jeune mais rien d'autre. Ils l'observèrent attendre quelque chose en regardant sa montre, couper le grillage avec précaution et rapidité, se faufiler à travers le petit trou et le reboucher pour cacher ses traces.

- Cet homme connaît très bien la maison… murmura Trowa. Et il est très efficace. Mais pourquoi attendait-il comme ça ? Ton grillage n'est pas électrifié d'habitude ?

- Hun… Il n'y a que quatre personnes à savoir que mon grillage s'éteint tous les jours entre 19h05 et 19h10 et entre 1h05 et 1h10 pour permettre à Réléna et à moi de fuir nos gardes du corps quand on veut être un peu plus tranquille. Réléna et moi évidemment, Dorothy et Duo…

- Duo ? fit Wufei étonné.

- Oui, c'est lui qui a installé le système… C'est de plus en plus bizarre… Pourquoi donne t-il cette indication pour rentrer discrètement chez moi et à la fois fait exploser une bombe dans ma salle à manger !

- Regarde, il se dirige vers une des portes de derrière, il y avait une caméra là ? demanda Trowa.

- Oui. C'est cette vidéo la. lui tendit Heero. Met la après, je veux voir son visage. Pour le moment, je veux voir s'il repart par le même chemin vu qu'il y avait aussi des contrôle à la sortie, il n'a pas pu passer par là. Ou alors, après l'explosion…

- L'explosion a eu lieu à 1h07, non ? rappela Wufei.

- Tout à fait.

Ils regardèrent la vidéo jusque 1h05, heure à laquelle le grillage se coupe à nouveau. C'est sans surprise qu'ils virent l'homme se diriger vers son trou et être propulsé contre le grillage par la déflagration de l'explosion. Par contre, le fait que l'homme reparte en courant vers la maison les étonna beaucoup.

- Pourquoi fait-il demi-tour ? murmura Heero. S'il est passé par la c'est qu'il est le complice de Duo, il aurait du être au courant de la bombe et pourtant… Le sursaut qu'il fait et sa réaction juste après montre que non…

- Il peut aussi ne pas être au courant de tout, tu sais que Duo a du mal à faire confiance, alors il n'irait pas dire tout son plan même à un ami proche pour être sûr que personne ne vienne contrecarrer son plan. objecta Trowa.

-C'est vrai… pensa Heero. Passons à l'autre vidéo, peut être le connait on…

Les trois hommes regardèrent la vidéo avec impatience. L'homme entra tranquillement dans l'habitation par la porte de derrière. Son visage était caché par une cagoule. Il était très à l'aise et semblait très bien connaître la maison. Il se dirigea vers une porte et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard totalement changé mais cachant encore son visage.

- Raaaaaah ! fulmina Heero. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il connaît cette maison parfaitement ou quoi ! Même vous, vous ne savez pas où sont les caméras… Il a du venir repérer la maison…

- Tu n'as pas eu des domestiques de malade dernièrement ? demanda Wufei.

- Si… réfléchit Heero. Une seule, une cuisinière il y a deux mois… mais elle a été remplacée par une femme.

- Tu as sa photo ?

- Pas sur moi, mais je peux demander Réléna de me l'envoyer sur mon portable.

- Fais-le. Je trouve cela un peu bizarre… Une servante tombe malade, quelqu'un la remplace de suite… Et une autre personne deux mois plus tard connaît ta maison par cœur jusqu'à la position des caméras.

- Je suis d'accord. surenchérie Trowa.

- J'en reviens pas de mettre fais avoir comme ça ! Je suis le pilote du gundam Wing tout de même… Comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça…

- On y est tous passé à coté à vrai dire… je pense qu'on s'est un peu relâché dernièrement ce qui a entrainé ses évènements. réfléchit Wufei.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demandèrent les deux autres hommes.

- je veux dire qu'on essaie de se comporter comme des personnes normales. Or nous ne le sommes pas et dernièrement nous avons fait bien moins attention à notre sécurité qu'avant ! Quatre s'est quand même fait enlevé sous nos yeux…

- Hum… acquiesça Heero. C'est vrai que ne dois pas perdre de vu qui nous sommes. Il est temps de se reprendre en main. Cet homme n'est pas la par hasard, à nous de le découvrit et dés que Trowa ira mieux, nous irons sur les décombres de mon salon.

- Bien. répondirent ses amis.

Ils se réinstallèrent pour regarder les vidéos, se concentrant principalement sur le jeune homme et sur Duo. Ils observèrent Duo se mêler à la foule pour finir par partir vers la cuisine où Quatre le suivit. Le reste fut assez chaotique. Le chariot fut lancé, Quatre appuya sur l'alarme incendie et ce ne fut que cris, pleurs et autres réjouissances. Mais ce que nos héros regardaient c'était d'abord Duo qui se précipita sur Quatre pour l'emmener. Il semblait vérifier si le blondinet était vivant et lui injecta quelque chose dans ces veines. Il le déposa sur son épaule et quitta la salle sans que personne ne l'arrête.

Puis ils remarquèrent l'autre jeune homme qui se dirigea vers Trowa pour vérifier s'il était conscient et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Les trois pilotes se regardèrent. Cet homme avait demandé à Trowa de lui pardonner et qu'il allait protéger Quatre, ils le connaissaient donc mais qui était il ?

Plongé dans leurs pensées, ils mirent du temps à remarquer que la vidéo avait changé. Ils virent une silhouette dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

- Je sais que vous allez regarder ces vidéos seuls. C'est pourquoi je vous préviens par cet intermédiaire. Vous êtes en danger, tous. L'enlève de Quatre n'est que le commencement. Vous devez ne faire confiance en personne et surtout pas en vos proches collaborateurs. J'ai caché un dossier contenant quelques preuves dans la maison d'Heero. Allez la trouver et ne parlez de ça à personne.

La vidéo s'arrêté après la fin du message. A aucun moment, on ne voyait la tête de l'interlocuteur ni même la pièce. Sa voix ne paraissait pas trafiquer mais ils n'en étaient pas sûr. Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec détermination. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait mais ils allaient le découvrir. Et pour commencer il fallait chercher le fameux dossier.

_Voila, voila… j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute ni que cela vous a saoulé… J'essaie de faire du mystère mais pas sur que cela fonctionne !_

_Petite Review pour savoir si c'est bien ou pas ?_


	6. Souffrances

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_._

_C'est encore moi !_

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_J'espère que cela vous plait…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Souffrances.

_Cellule n°4._

Quatre fut réveillé une nouvelle fois pas la douleur. Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux gonflés par les coups. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance mais apparemment le repas immonde qu'on lui servait le soir avait été servi. Cela devait faire 5 jours depuis son réveil après l'attentat et ces ravisseurs ne lui laissaient pas un seul jour de répits. Dés leur arrivée dans sa cellule, les coups pleuvaient et ne s'arrêtaient que lorsque Quatre s'évanouissait de douleur. Au début, il avait essayé de résister, maintenant il se résignait. Si ces propres amis et son amant considéraient qu'il devait subir cela, il le subirait. S'il devait mourir, il mourrait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se battre si ces propres frères d'armes considéraient qu'il ne méritait la vie. Il avait pourtant essayé de mériter cette vie malgré ce qu'il avait fait mais cela n'avait apparemment pas suffit. Son empathie était elle-aussi mal au point. A travers elle, il ne ressentait pas l'aura de ces « amis » malgré le fait qu'ils soient en face de lui. Mais il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi, il ne cherchait tout simplement plus… Il subissait et cela lui suffisait à espérer une fin rapide. Il ne comprenait pas le changement de caractère de ses amis, pourquoi ils avaient décidé seulement maintenant de lui faire payer cela. Mais son cerveau s'obstinait à lui faire ressentir seulement la douleur, le froid. Il regarda son simulacre de repas et se décida à en finir plus vite et de ne plus s'alimenter. Au moins, il pouvait décider de sa mort même si c'était sa dernière décision.

_Bureau numéro cinq._

- Vous ne comptez pas le soigner, Guillaume ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux court.

- Pour quoi faire ? Il est persuadé que ce sont ces amis qui le torturent. Il est donc d'aucune utilité !

- Vous ne comptez pas vous en servir pour voir ce qui cloche sur le sujet n°4 ?

- Ce sujet est défectueux, je compte m'en débarrasser rapidement, ainsi que de notre prisonnier. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne peut me servir. Le sujet 4 est incapable de s'approcher de qui que se soit sans avoir peur. Il a subit le même entrainement que les autres et ils se sont rebellés et se sont forgés un sacré caractère mais lui… cela doit venir de son modèle, aussi faible l'un que l'autre.

- Si vous le dites… murmura le jeune homme.

- Je compte m'en débarrasser quand ils auront fini de s'amuser avec lui... A moins qu'il meurt sous leurs coups.

Le dénommé Allan quitta la pièce en cachant au mieux sa colère. S'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, Quatre allait mourir et cela il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Il voulait certes se venger mais Quatre était innocent comme le sujet 4 d'ailleurs. Il devait mettre une autre partie de son plan en place. Et il devait le faire ce soir même.

_En pleine nuit, devant la cellule n°4_

Deux personnes se disputaient devant la cellule. Une homme blond semblait terrorisé et avait toute les peines du monde à écouter ce que lui racontait le jeune homme devant lui.

- Ecoute moi ! s'exclama t'il

- Oui, Allan… murmura tremblant le jeune homme blond.

- Tu dois t'enfuir ! Tu sais que tes jours sont comptés, pour eux, tu es un sujet raté et tu dois disparaitre. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a parlé et où tu dois aller ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? S'ils le découvrent, je vais mourir bien plus lentement.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent, tout comme je ne veux pas qu'ils tuent Quatre.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi m'aider à fuir ? Quatre, je peux le comprendre, c'est un personne importante mais moi, je ne suis rien, juste une copie faible et sans importance…

- Ne dis jamais ça ! Tu n'es pas Quatre, tu n'es pas une copie et tu n'es pas faible. Ta force n'est pas physique, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu es une personne, à toi de décider qui tu veux devenir, pas eux. Tu dois fuir avec Quatre et aller dans la maison dont je t'ai parlé. Tu auras de l'aide pour soigner Quatre et je te donnerais des nouvelles de temps en temps. Ecoute moi, tu dois fuir, tu dois vivre et leur prouver que tu es quelqu'un, compris ?

- Bien… Je vais t'obéir…

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrir prudemment. Quatre avait de nouveau été frappé et semblait encore plus mal en point. Ils s'approchèrent de lui à petits pas, et Allan remarqua que le corps du jeune homme se recroquevilla. Malgré son inconscience, le jeune homme ressentait encore les gens autour de lui.

- Il va falloir le porter jusqu'au véhicule. Quelqu'un t'attendra à l'arrivée à la maison. Il t'aidera. murmura Allan.

- Je pourrais lui faire confiance ? lui répondit son acolyte.

- Il ne fera aucun mal à Quatre. T tu ne dois avoir confiance qu'en moi et en Quatre. Tu ne dois te fier à personne d'autre, compris ?

- Bien.

Allan se pencha sur Quatre qui était toujours allongé. Il l'ausculta rapidement et ne découvrit aucune blessure grave. Quelques os cassés mais aucun organe n'avait l'air touché.

- Quatre ? murmura t'il. Tu m'entends ?

Il essaya de réveiller le jeune homme sans succès. Il soupira et décida de le soulever pour le mettre sur son dos. Il fit signe à son acolyte et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur se fit sans encombre. Allan déposa Quatre sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et l'attacha.

- Bon, fit-il. Il est temps de partir.

- Merci pour votre aide. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui.

- Je compte sur toi. Et surtout, ne fait confiance en personne tu entends !

- promis.

Allan regarda la voiture filée dans la nuit et remonta dans la salle de surveillance. Il y retrouva Guillaume ainsi que les quatre autres pilotes.

- Tu es sur de toi ? lui demanda Wufei d'un air brutal.

- Vous l'avez dit lui-même, il est faible. Je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir, il a donc une dette envers moi qu'il fera tout pour payer. Il va donc être mon espion et nous être bien plus utile comme ça que mort.

- Bien, que notre vengeance continue ! s'exclama Guillaume en rigolant.

_Voila, voila… j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute…Un petit chapitre 6 !_

_Qu'en pensez vous ?_


	7. Révélations !

_Story : Regarde, le ciel est si bleu._

_Auteur : Maman Bouba_

_._

_C'est moi ! Un nouveau chapitre !_

_Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Je les utilise juste pour assouvir mon envie d'écrire !_

_Je continue tranquillement ma petite histoire…_

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs, J'espère que cela vous plait toujours !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Révélations

_Maison de Réléna et Heero. _

Les trois anciens pilotes arrivèrent devant la maison en partie en ruine. Le mur de sa salle de réception était toujours éventré. L'enquête de l'attentat n'étant pas finie, la réparation n'avait pas commencée. Ils avaient déjà vu nombreux bâtiments en ruines mais cela les m'était mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant celui-ci. C'était une maison qui leur tenait à cœur, y ayant tous vécu plusieurs mois après la guerre. Et savoir que cet attentat était du à Duo les désemparait encore plus. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Les questions « pourquoi », « comment » tournaient en bouclent dans leurs têtes.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis le visionnage des vidéos et ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils devaient faire confiance à ce mystérieux inconnu. Wufei avait essayé de voir son visage en utilisant différents procédés mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Celui qui avait fait la vidéo avait fait très attention à ce qu'on ne puisse ni le reconnaitre par la voix ni qu'il soit possible de découvrir son visage. Aucun d'eux n'en avait parlé, ils avaient décidé de mener l'enquête discrètement tant qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui faire confiance. Même le générale Une n'avait pu obtenir le moindre renseignement.

La piste de la nouvelle cuisinière n'avait rien donnée non plus. En effet, Réléna avait beau cherché dans ces papiers ainsi que dans ces documents numérisés, aucune donnée sur cette jeune femme n'existait. Comme si elle n'était jamais venue travailler ici. Ils s'étaient aperçus que le PC de Réléna avait été piraté mais les seules données disparus étaient celle de l'employée. Leurs autres employés avaient parlé d'une jeune femme discrète, rousse, moyennement grande sans signe distinctif. Elle ne leur avait paru ni bizarre ni dangereuse mais aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à se souvenir de son visage. Ils en avaient conclut qu'elle était effectivement de mèche avec le jeune inconnu mais sans savoir qui elle était.

Ils commencèrent par faire le tour de la propriété pour repérer par où le jeune homme était passé. Ils découvrir rapidement le trou laissé par son passage dans le grillage. Ils ne découvrir aucune empreinte sur le sol ni même sur les mailles de l'enceinte. Après un rapide tour, ils décidèrent de refaire tout le chemin de l'inconnu pour essayer de découvrir où le document avait été caché.

Le trio ne prononça pas une parole pendant tout le trajet dans le jardin. Chacun étant plongé dans ces pensées et ces souvenirs de la soirée, réfléchissant aux erreurs qu'ils avaient commises pour que cela arrive. Ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour dire qu'ils s'étaient relâchés, ils ne faisaient plus autant attention à leur sécurité et c'est cela qui avait conduit à cet attentat. Pourtant, comme l'avait dit Wufei, Quatre avait bien remarqué quelque chose de bizarre mais aucun d'eux n'avait voulu l'écouter. Pourtant ils savaient bien qu'on ne pouvait rien cacher à Quatre et s'il avait trouvé Duo bizarre c'est qu'il avait effectivement un problème. Mais lequel, ils ne le savaient pas. Trowa était celui qui s'en voulait le plus. Il connaissait son amant, il savait combien il connaissait ses amis et qu'il contrôlait très bien son pouvoir mais il n'avait pas été à son écoute et maintenant, Quatre avait disparut depuis plus d'une semaine et son absence lui faisait comme un trou dans sa poitrine. Il ne dormait plus la nuit, mangeait peu. Il voulait des réponses.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte par où était passé le jeune homme, celle qui donnait sur le jardin et qui servait aux employés pour qu'ils puissent aller et venir comme ils voulaient. Wufei entra en premier dans le couloir et après un rapide coup d'œil fit signe aux autres de rentrer. Rien dans cet espace du bâtiment ne laissait présager quoi que ce soit. Aucune trace de fumée ni lézarde sur les murs. Les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent rapidement vers la porte. Wufei allait ouvrir lorsque Trowa l'arrêta. Il lui montra un fin fil de nylon proche du sol. Wufei le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils observèrent le fil puis se dirigèrent vers ces extrémités. Le fil était relié à un petit détonateur lui-même relié à une petite bombe peu puissante, mais suffisante pour les assommer quelque temps et faire effondrer la porte. Heero désamorça rapidement la bombe et observa ces amis en silence. Chacun avait compris le message, quelqu'un ne voulait pas les laisser atteindre le message sans encombre.

- Il nous teste. murmura Wufei.

- Rien d'étonnant. répondit Trowa. Après tout, ces infos doivent être très importantes.

- Hum… acquiesça Heero. Entrons prudemment.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit vestiaire, celui qui servait aux cuisiniers. L'espace était propre et bien rangé. De grands vestiaires étaient collés de chaque coté du mur et de grands bancs se trouvaient au milieu de la salle. Une porte au fond donnait sur la salle de bain, d'après les dires de Heero. Ils firent le tour des vestiaires, fouillant dans les divers casiers à la recherche d'un indice. Au bout de deux heures, aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit.

- C'est tout de même étrange… Pourquoi poser un piège si aucune donnée ne se trouve ici. pensa, à voix haute, Wufei.

- On en regarde peut être pas la bonne chose… lui répondit Trowa. Peut être ne faut-il pas trouvé des documents mais un papier avec une adresse ou encore une clef…

Ils refirent un rapide tour et finirent encore bredouille… Ils avaient cherché partout sans trouver la moindre piste dans la salle hors c'était le seul endroit sans caméra où l'inconnu était passé. Trowa jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain mais sans succès.

Mais lorsqu'il revient dans le vestiaire quelque chose attira son regard : une caméra. Hors, il n'y avait pas de caméra dans cette salle d'après Heero.

- Heero ? Tu nous as bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucun enregistrement de cette salle ?

- Hun, aucune caméra pour laisser un peur d'intimité au gens.

- Alors pourquoi il y a une caméra ? demanda Trowa en la désignant.

Wufei, qui était le plus prêt, s'approcha d'elle prudemment et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Sous le regard surpris des deux autres, il s'expliqua :

- Il nous observe. Il est forcément ici, c'est une caméra réglé par Wifi et elle n'a pas une très grande portée.

- Il est ici, tu es sure ? demanda froidement Heero.

- C'est possible ou alors c'est réglé de telle manière que la vidéo se retransmet à un autre ordi. Où est l'endroit où il y a le plus de pc ?

- Le seul PC qu'il reste est celui de mon coffre fort qui contient presque tous les données nous concernant… Il y a une seule personne qui le connait et c'est moi. Il faut aller vérifier !

Heero sortit rapidement de la pièce suivit de ces deux amis. Le jeune homme courrait en espérant que personne n'avait fouillé cet ordinateur. Il contenait leurs vies entières à eux cinq, si quelqu'un tombait la dessus, ils étaient non seulement découvert mais il y avait aussi des preuves de meurtres qu'ils avaient du commettre. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand bureau au deuxième étage. Heero se dirigea vers un mur et sortit une télécommande. Après avoir taper un code à 7 chiffres, une petite partie du mur s'ouvrit sur un trou où se trouvait un ordinateur allumé. Wufei le sortit rapidement et à peine l'avait il posé qu'une vidéo se mit en marche. C'était encore le même homme caché dans la pénombre d'une pièce. La même voix légèrement trafiquée leur parla.

- Je vois que vous avez compris mon indice. Tous les documents se trouvent sur ce pc ainsi que dans une pochette scotchée à l'arrière. Les données stockées sur ce pc ne m'intéresse pas, je ne les ai donc ni copiées ni décodées ! Enfin, pour cela vous devez me croire sur parole. Bonne chance !

Les trois hommes se regardèrent totalement abasourdis. Qui était donc cet homme, qui non seulement les aidait à trouver le coupable de l'attentat mais qui passait son temps à les tester. Wufei commença à feuilleter les documents qui se révélèrent être des photos pendant que les deux autres vérifiaient le pc. Au bout de quelques photos, Wufei se tourna vers ses amis et murmura :

- Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez fait le 3 octobre de cette année ?

Ces deux amis se regardèrent intrigués.

- Et bien, murmura Trowa, c'était pas ce jour la que Quatre a fait son anniversaire avec nous tous, dans une des maisons de sa famille ?

- Si… acquiesça Heero.

- Lady Une était la ?

- Non, je crois que Mermaria était malade. lui répondit toujours sans comprendre Trowa.

- Et nous ne sommes allés nulle part, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, pas à mon souvenir... lui répondirent en mes temps ces amis.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Dans ce cas, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'on fait tous les cinq avec Lady Une chez elle, à cette date avec un homme que je ne connais absolument pas. leur expliqua Wufei en leur tendant des photos.

Les trois hommes étalèrent les photos par terre. Sur chacune d'elle se trouvait au moins l'un d'entre eux, voir tous parfois, ainsi que lady une et un homme d'âge mur aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Mais les dates qui apparaissaient sur les photos prouvaient à elles seules que ça ne pouvaient être eux puisque à chacune des dates, ils étaient tous absent soir en mission, soit en famille.

- Ça ne peut pas être nous… murmura Trowa. C'est impossible…

- Je suis d'accord, lui répondit Wufei. Il va falloir étudier ce dossier de près, surtout si Lady Une en fait partie.

- Si elle a recourt à des hommes qui nous ressemble d'une façon où d'une autre, cela signifie que nous ne sommes à l'abri de rien. dit Heero. Et que Duo n'était pas forcément Duo. Maintenant pourquoi organiserait-elle un attentat contre nous.

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail pour comprendre ce qui se passait et ce que l'inconnu avait voulu qu'ils découvrent. Peut être même y avait il dans ces documents des réponses le concernant.

_Voila, voila… j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de faute…Si vous avez la moindre critique, n'hésitez pas, si cela peut m'aider à m'améliorer…merci de me lire !_


End file.
